villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadpool
'''Deadpool, Wade Wilson, or simply The Merc With A Mouth, '''is a deranged, Marvel Comics antihero and mercenary notable for his tendency to break the fourth wall and acknowledge his existence as a fictional character at every given opportunity. He is extremely talkative and comedic and can survive almost anything because of a healing factor from the Weapon X Program that served as a cure for cancer at the cost of a completely disfigured appearance. Despite not being a true villain, albeit with a random morality, Deadpool is still a minor player in the Disney Vs Marvel Villains War. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Dead Already? Magneto pays Deadpool to kill the Horned King because of his rising growth of power and to which Wade happily accepts so he can finally get in on this war action. Somehow in a short amount of time, Deadpool tunnels to the grounds of the Horned King's castle where he encounters the Headless Horseman. Deadpool grabs his swords and does a banzai, leap attack into the air, but the specter slices his arm to pieces. Fortunately due to his healing factor, Deadpool is able to reattach his arm and unloads his guns upon the horseman. Not one of his bullets makes the mark because of Wade's random fire and the horseman slices right through his handguns. Realizing how much trouble he is in, Deadpool can only crap himself when the Headless Horseman tosses his flaming pumpkin head right at his face and presumably lights him on fire. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War-Part 3 The Moment You've All Been Waiting For... Surviving the battle (albeit painfully), but having pretty much vanished out of sight during the second war. Deadpool comes crawling out of the ground to find himself in... another dimension completely, having been brought by Anubis the Horseman of Death to meet his sibling and the mastermind of the Disney-Marvel conflict, the Horseman of War otherwise known as The Beyonder. Initially shaken up, Deadpool quickly snaps back into cheerful insanity as he begins to go fanboy mode at meeting the creator of Disney Vs Marvel Villains. He seems to have been following the video series ever since it started and is pumped for the new round to start, though he does admit to holding onto a hope that he can show back up again due to having not appeared since Part 1: Round 7. He eventually interrupts the "cosmic family dysfunctional hour" between the two Horsemen and the status of their other two siblings, to impatiently remind them about how they should start watching the Prologue for DVM3. And so, the three of them began their cosmic observation. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Psychopaths Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:DC Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Killer Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Beyonder Alliance in Disney vs Marvel Villains War Category:Pirates Category:"Superheroes Vs Supervillains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Avengers Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Category:Redeemed Category:Heroes in Villains Wars Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Victims of the Headless Horseman Category:Magneto's Acolytes Category:Steve Blum